pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferb the Platypus
While creating a machine that turns people into animals, Phineas accidently turns Ferb into a Platypus, and Ferb gets mistaken for Agent P. Summary Phineas and Ferb are sitting under the tree, thinking of what to do today. Perry walks into the backyard and lays down next to them. Phineas says "Perry's life is probably easier and more fun than ours. That's it, Ferb! I know what were gonna do today!" They would build a machine that turns people to animals. While building the machine, one of the truck drivers warned them about using too much glue, because it could make them hallucinate (right after he asked Phineas if he was a little too young to be a scientist, and as usual, his answer was: "Yes, yes I am!"). Ferb forgot the warning and continued to spread a lot of glue. After the machine was done, Ferb couldn't see where he was walking, tripped over a sleeping Perry and rolled into the machine. A flash of light comes out from machine and a platypus version of Ferb stepped out. Phineas says "At least we know that it works!" At this moment Isabella comes and greets Phineas, then asks him, "Whatcha doin'?" Phineas tells Isabella what happened and in the background, unnoticed by Phineas and Isabella, Ferb leaned on the tree which activated one of Agent P's secret entrances and fell into it. Phineas and Isabella continued talking about the machine and decided to tell all the kids about it. After Isabella left, Phineas looked for Ferb and could not find him. He accidentally fell into the equipment-filled lair of Perry the Platypus and stumbles into the chair. When Major Monogram sees Ferb, he mistakes him for Agent P asks him where his hat is. Suddenly Perry arrives for his mission and stares wide-eyed at ferb. Ferb (in his head) gasp at Perry, as he relizes It's Perry! Major Monogram stares at Perry, Perry stares at ferb, Ferb stares at Perry. Then Perry slips off to defeat Dr.Doofenshmirtz's plan. Ferb stares wide eyed at Major Monogram and thinks "Was that...Perry? And...where am I?....I didn't know Perry was some sort of secret agent." not knowing he can talk, says the sentence blankly instead of just thinking it. Monogram yells, "SECURITY BREACH!" An alarm then goes off, a bunch of lasers start firing, and Ferb tears out of the hideout, right back to Phineas. "Hey Ferb, is it cool being a platpus?" Phineas asks. Ferb replied, "Perry's some sort of secret agent!"'' Phineas laughs, and then says, "Heh heh, I guess the glue fumes got to your head!" Meanwhile, Candace drags her mom up the driveway with her usual attempt to bust her brothers. Phineas hears his mom coming and says, "Oh no Ferb! Mom can't see you like this!" and pushes him into the machine. Ferb stumbles out and Phineas and Ferb greet their mom. "See mom, Ferb's a platypus!" Candace yells. "Uh sweetie, Ferb's normal. But what's machine behind them?" her mom asks. "Uh oh!" exclaims Phineas. Ferb then pushes Candace into it and turns her into a butterfly.Then they laugh and laugh,and Phineas says "Oh,there you are Perry! Ferb thinks you're a secret agent! That's insane!".They laughed as Candace fluttered around until she finally flew into the machine and turned back into a human. She yelled, "You guys are ''SO busted!" she said. Everyone, except Candace, laughed. Characters *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Isabella *Perry *Major Monogram *Linda (their mom) *Delivery Man Running Gags "Too Young" Line Delivery Man: "Aren't you a little too young to order a quarter metric ton of glue?" Phineas: "Why yes. Yes I am." Delivery Man: "Okay then. Wait, I almost forgot! Don't use too much glue, because the fumes cause hallucinations." Phineas: "Okay. Hey Ferb! Remember not to use- ooohhh. (Ferb's using lots of glue.) Oh well. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Abandoned Pages